


An Introduction to Chaos

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: EoNA [1]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Introduction, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen, Informal Writing Style, Kendermore, Original Character(s), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: The creation of my current d&d character Pep, a kender rogue with a taste for adventure.





	An Introduction to Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Look who’s back on their bullshit!!! New campaign, new d&d series. Pep is my _son_. An introduction to Eve of a New Adventure.

Pepin “Pep” Humbletoe grew up in the town of Kendermore, a small-ish town somewhere in Terivina inhabited by large groups and families of kender that wanted a place of their own to call home. Once the ruins of another civilization (likely elven or human), it was found abandoned by exploring kender years ago and made into a town that can only be described as “strange, yet cute.” Most of the houses there are missing parts of walls or doors, and the completed structures are often built and rebuilt upon in different styles that represent the kender who live in the homes, and those that lived there before them. 

Pep’s family was… well, your average kender family. It was large, and not only made up of immediate family members. As the saying goes, it takes a village to raise a child. Kender most certainly take this to heart. Pep lived with his siblings, parents, grandparents, and aunt, uncle, and cousin in a house that always tilted a little too much to the left. The families that lived in the houses around them were just as much considered ‘family’ by Pep as his own immediate blood relatives were. The children all played together, learned together, and listened to the elders tell stories together as they slowly reached ages where their curiosity overcame their ability to listen quietly. 

As they got older, the children were all expected to participate in the Kender Moots, a celebration and social gathering of kender not only from their own town, but from any surrounding areas where kender may have lived as well. They got to show off their skills they had learned in the previous year through games and other demonstrations. All kender were welcome at these festivals with open arms. Early on, Pep learned through his elders that any stranger was just a conversation away from becoming a friend. Even on the rare occasions that non-kender would pass through the town, Pep and his kin were just as open towards them, even though none of the non-kender types would never stay very long.

Around the age of twenty, five years after his official recognition as an adult by the rest of the kender in the town, Pep found himself struck hard with a terrible wanderlust. He loved his family, his friends, his town, but… something was calling to him, out further than he’d ever travelled before. Many of his friends had already begun their own travels; when Pep told his parents, they were sad to see him go, but pleased that he was ready to see the world for himself, as all kender usually get the urge to do. He set out with his cousin Bellarrow to see the world. 

Pep and Bellarrow travelled together for a time, but even the best friends found that they couldn’t stay together forever. Bellarrow preferred much more mild climates, and while she wanted to stay with Pep, she couldn’t bear to continue with him on travels to places where ‘the tips of my ears might fall off, Pepin!!’ They parted ways with big hugs and the exchange of several things from their respective pouches, and Pep began the second part of his journey, travelling to places he wanted to travel to, which also happened to be the places with more extreme climates.

This, of course, brings Pep to the village of Shivercrest. He doesn’t know much about it, other than the fact that it’s cold. All he really knows is that there are people in Shivercrest!! He sure does like talking to people! And there are probably things! Things that he can put in his pouches!! In the last four years he’s been travelling, every new place has brought him a new adventure, and he’s sure this will be no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
